Mermaid Cliff
by Telekinesis
Summary: This ia about a boy who's life had never been easy. Then one day, after something goes terribly wrong, he decides to go to Mermaid Cliff..


**Mermaid Cliff**

**The Legend and Backstory:  
**Legend says that once a upon a time, a woman had her heart torn apart by the one who she thought was a her soul-mate. Her Prince. Their relationship was out the window the day that he came confessing to her that he had found another, and that they could no longer be. The woman was so devastated that she made her way to a cliff that over-looked the ocean and through herself off of it, hoping to free herself from the hurt she was feeling, and to free herself from the world. What she had in mind was death. But her body was never found. From that day on, a few fishermen have spoke about seeing a large fish-like creature swimming around in the ocean and near by bays. But no evidence was ever presented. So legend has it that the woman had fled to commit suicide but instead ended up becoming a creature of the ocean, forever free from the mortal world. And free from such emotions as love, and heartbreak.Ever since that day a few have sought after that freedom, but not all of them recieved it. Some bodies were found, but some bodies were never found. Did they become mermaids? Or did their bodies simply wash out into the ocean? Those questions were never answered.

**The Present  
**This is a story about a boy, Roman Valentine, who's life had never been easy. Ever since the day he was born he had been put through so many obsticals, whether it be sickness to himself, or to others around him, many loses envoling death, loss of friends, heartbreaks, and being used by others who claimed they "loved" him... You name it, and it probably happened.

It was somewhat of a new year for Roman, him and his friends finally became juniors in High School, and everything was looking up for him. For the past eight months, life for Roman was looking up. Nothing tragic had happened, he had a steady relationship with his boyfriend Dean, who was now a freshmen in a near by college, and everything was just looking up. Roman was actually happy for once in his life, and nothing had happened to ruin it for eight long months.

**Cut to **Roman driving down the road while talking on his cellphone to his friend Shelby.

Shelby: "Hey hey, what is going on?"

Roman: "Hey chicka, not a lot just driving, you?"

Shelby: "Same here, just thought I would call to see if you would like to go to the mall or something. I am so beyond bored right now, and I have to do something."

Roman: "Actually, that does sound like a good idea. I'll be by in about fiftteen minutes, you think you can be ready?"

Shelby: "Of course, see you then!"

Roman: "Hey! But before we go, I gotta run by Dean's. He says he has something to tell me and doesn't want to do it over the phone."

Shelby: "Uh oh..."

Roman: "What?"

Shelby: "Nothing. It's just what do you think he has to tell you?"

Roman: "I don't know... Do you think it's bad?"

Shelby: "I have no clue sweetie."

Roman: "Well, I swear if it's something bad... Then that's it."

Shelby: "What do you mean?"

Roman: "You know what I'm talking about. You've been through it all with me. If this is a bad talk, then I'm done with it all."

Shelby: "I know... But that's no reason to give up."

Roman: "Yes it is. I can't stay happy for long, so if this is bad, then I just may have a date with the cliff."

Shelby: "No you don't!"

Roman: "We'll see..."

**Cut to **Roman and Shelby walking into Dean's apartment, who is holding the door open.

Dean: "I'm glad you came. Hey Shelby."

Roman: "Of course I came."

Shelby: "Hey hey."

Dean: "Ro, can we talk in my bedroom please?"

Roman: "Sure..."

Roman and Dean walk into the back of the apartment and into Dean's apartment.

Dean: "Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately... Maybe you should take a--"

Roman: "No, I'm not going to take a seat. Your not going to say what I think your about to say are you?"

Dean: "I'm sorry... But I think we should stop seeing each other."

Roman: "Wha... WHAT! Why!"

Dean: "Because, I'm in college now, and your in high school. And college is going to become a big part of my life..."

Roman: "What! You mean the parties! The guys? What? 'Cause I know it's for sure not your damn classes."

Dean: "Ro--"

Roman: "Don't you "Ro" me! Under his breath "I can't believe this is happening."

Dean: "It's not you."

Roman: "Bullshit! What has suddenly brought this on? Because this wasn't a problem months ago."

Dean: "I just think you can do better then me."

Roman: "Well, you fucking thought wrong... I knew this would happen."

Dean: "Knew what would happen?"

Looking at Dean with a disgust look Roman: "The straw that broke this camels back.."

After saying this, Roman made his way past Dean, and out of his room where he then left Shelby in the apartment.Dean came running out of his bedroom after Roman, but by the time he got to the living room, Roman was already gone.

Shelby: "What happened? Dean, what did you say to him?"

Dean: "I broke up with him."

Shelby: "Why! Why would you do that."

Dean: "Because all of my friends have been giving me crap about dating someone way younger than me."

Shelby: "So you broke up with him because of his age? Because of you friends?"

Dean: "Yeah..."

Shelby: "You... You... God there isn't even a word for you! Do you have any idea what you did?"

Dean: "What do you mean?"

Shelby: "He really loved you Dean. When u love someone age doesn't matter! And he told me that if anything ever happened, then he was going to jump."

Dean: "He was going to jump?"

**Cut to** Roman walking up a path that leads to the top of the Mermaid Cliff. As he drew closer and closer to the age, the yells of Dean and Shelby could be heard far off in the trees, they weren't to far behind.

Roman: "It's never stopped... It'll never stop."

Roman finally made it to the edge, where he looked down at the water below. It wasn't long until Shelby and Dean caught up with Roman. But Roman didn't even do as much as turn around to face them.

Shelby: "Roman, don't do this."

Roman: "You don't get it... It's always going to be like this.. Nothing will ever change."

Dean: "It can change. We can change it. Together."

Roman: "There is no we. There is no together.. There's only me, this cliff and the water below."

Dean: "No, it can be you and me. I was stupid back at the apartment. Please, I need you in my life Ro! Don't do this."

Roman: "No, you were right to do what you did... It was bound to happen sooner or later. Might as well be sooner than later."

Dean: "No.. I messed up, please don't do this. Don't jump."

Roman: "You know, for the longest time I've felt like I was connected to this place.. Sometimes I even drove up here just to sit and think. Think about my life... And how the legend of the woman who jumped, fits me so well. Life isn't supposed to be this hard..."

Shelby: "Everyone's life is hard Roman. It's not just you, believe me."

Roman: "No, it is just me. It's always just been me. That's how THEY want it, for it to just be me."

Dean: "They?"

Roman: "But they lose... It's going to be me and the ocean."

Then it happened. Roman out-stretched his arms to the sides of him and let himself fall forward off the cliff with Shelby and Dean screaming "No!" in the proccess. Dean jumped towards Roman, but by the time he reached the spot that his ex-boyfriend was just standing, it was too late. Then the sound of a loud splash filled the air.

Dean: "Ro..."

Shelby: "You! This is all your fault! He did this because of you!"

Dean barely had time to ready himself for the hit-after-hit that he was getting from Shelby against his chest. The woman continuelly kept beating at Dean's chest, while finally busting out in tears.

Shelby: "You asshole! You killed him! You did this!"

**Cut to** Roman's body sinking slowly down to the ocean's floor.


End file.
